worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks is a cocky and self-centered race car, and Lightning McQueen's enemy. Bio Cars Hicks is in a three-way tie with The King and Lightning McQueen, and is attempting to win the Piston Cup. His nickname is "The Runner-Up", as he seems to always lose to The King. He also has the reputation of not racing fairly: Chick Hicks is a racing veteran with a chip on his shoulder, a ruthless competitor who has cheated his way into more second-place finishes than any other car. He's been counting down the seasons to The King's retirement so that he can take over the coveted Dinoco sponsorship, but he never expected such fierce competition from hot shot rookie Lightning McQueen. In Lightning McQueen's worst nightmares not only does Chick Hicks win the Piston Cup, but he wins over Dinoco as well. Chick's primary sponsor is the Hostile Takeover Bank (htB). His car number is 86, which refers to the year Luxo, Jr. was released. Chick ties with The King and Lightning in the Piston Cup championship, forcing the three racers to compete in a tiebreaker race. Chick later mocks McQueen on winning the Piston Cup and sponsorship of Dinoco. Lightning retaliates by nicknaming Chick "Thunder" due to that thunder always comes after lightning, much to Chick's intense annoyance. He, however, later shows off with this new nickname after Lightning disappears in Radiator Springs, wooing his fans and stealing Lightning's. He makes numerous attempts to force Lightning out of the final race, only to be outrun by him in spite of it. He intentionally sideswipes The King during the final lap, making him spin out of control and crash. When Lightning sees what has happened to The King, he stops before crossing the finish line and goes back to help The King across the line. This allows Chick to win first place and the Piston Cup. But nobody cheers him on, instead cheering on Lightning for helping The King. The fans then turn on Chick, causing him to make a quick getaway with his trophy and making him realize the "Chick era" just ended as soon as it started. It is unknown what happens to Chick afterwards, but it appears that he has been denied the sponsorship by Dinoco as Tex instead tries to offers it to Lightning for his good sportsmanship. Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, Chick hired a gang of punk cars to steal Lightning's racing gear out of Mack's trailer during the 2006 season. Lightning confronted Chick at the fourth race, but Chick claimed to know nothing about it. He was later beaten out by McQueen, and lost the season. Chick returned to Radiator Springs to train for the next season, and once again made some new friends who he used to taunt McQueen. Lightning beat Chick at the final race, and he fled back to his hometown. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Chick is one of the speeders in Speed Trap. After you win the event, you unlock the Legends Race secret for Chick. Cars: Race-O-Rama In Cars: Race-O-Rama, he returns as the main antagonist. He tells McQueen that he and some of his friends are here to win the Race-O-Rama series to shut down the Doc Hudson Racing Academy which he calls pathetic. If he does, everyone would want to come to his racing academy where they will probably learn to cheat. And Mater will have to tow Lightning out of Radiator Springs in shame, and Radiator Springs will belong to him! However, McQueen, having some modifications, won the Race-O-Rama series. Chick then angrily says that he will be back and have revenge. Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, he is the main antagonist of the Cars Play Set. After the "Calibrate GPS" mission is completed, Chick comes into Radiator Springs and stops at Flo's V8 Cafe. He then asks if this is Radiator Springs, before Flo asks if she can get anything for him. Chick asks to start with some jumper cables, and that the town is putting him to sleep. He later leaves after Flo suggests to keep rolling if he won't order anything. He then challenges the player to race against him. After you win, he says that he wants a rematch. He later competes as a random opponent in the races. Before the start of the Radiator Springs International Race Invitation held by Luigi, Chick says to the other racers that he is plotting to win the race and that it will be the "last time you'll be seeing my grill." Francesco Bernoulli, however, states to The King that he almost likes Chick and that he would have said it better. Finn McMissile then states that something suspicious has happened since Chick arrived, saying that Fillmore's fuel has gone missing right before the big race. Chick then replies saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We gonna get this race started or what?" After the player wins the race, Chick appears with smoke coming out of him. When he asks if he had won, Finn says to him that he's through and will be sent to the impound lot. Ramone, however, explains that he has been looking for a perfect wreck to fix up for "Detail My Dents", and that Chick is "the worst looking car I've ever seen." Flo then agrees with Ramone to paint Chick red with lightning bolts, before they both drag him away. Shocked at being painted like McQueen, Chick asks them to take him to the impound instead. When the Cars vault is opened by having all four characters interact with it, a toy of Chick can be unlocked for use in your toy box worlds. Other Appearances In Mater Saves Christmas, Chick's latest appearance was around Christmas time 2009 when he and his gang stole tons of goods from the local shops. Chick was then arrested, and it is assumed he is still there with his Piston Cup career ended. Personality Chick is extremely rude and self-centered. Livery Chick is painted green, with tons of stickers on his side, an 86, and has yellow rims. He also has a grille in front, which serves as a mustache. Model Chick is based off of a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. Occupation Chick is one of the top three best race cars in the Piston Cup, but only reaches the title by being aggressive to fellow racers by wrecking them and sabotaging them. He has a bad reputation for his rude racing style, but nonetheless does have a great deal of fans. Appearances Feature Films *Cars Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Race-O-Rama *The World of Cars Online *Cars 2: The Video Game (as a downloadable character) *Disney Infinity Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Dinoco and with Piston Cup) *Micro Drifters *Mini Adventures *MEGA BLOKS (regular, Dinoco) *Disney Store Diecast Line (regular, Dinoco) *Shake 'N' Go *Tomica *Geotrax *Wood *Stunt Cars Trivia *Chick makes his team wear "mustache" grilles to represent him. *Chick has proven to be friends with DJ, Snot Rod, Boost and Wingo, who have helped him on various occasions. *According to the 2009 Die-cast Collectors Guide, Chick has 334 decals. *Chick Hicks wants to end up in first place and hates ending up in second place, which is similar to Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc.. *86, Chick's number, could come from 1986, the year that Pixar was established. *Even though he didn't appear in Cars 2, you can download him for Cars 2: The Video Game. Gallery Chick_hicks.jpg Chick_Hicks_1.jpg Chick_Hicks_2.jpg Chick_Hicks_3.jpg ChickPitShop.jpg|Chick in the pits Chick Hicks.jpg|Chick on the MSS Chick_Hicks_Piston_Cup.jpg|Chick getting his Piston Cup trophy Chick_Hicks_Racing.jpg|Chick bumping Lee Revkins off the track Chick (1).jpg|Chick at the LA Speedway after winning cars-the-movie-chick-hicks.jpg|Chick on the LA Speedway 04.jpg|Chick with his pitties mcqueenchick.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Chick on the MSS Chickhicks.png|Chick in The World of Cars Online Chief Chick.png Chick Hicks Tire Change.jpg ChickHicks2.jpg ChickHicks6.jpg Chick-hicks-racing.jpg StripWeathersCars.jpg ChickHicks9.jpg ChickHicks10.jpg Chickmagnet 2.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg 000012b1 1.png 00000075 1.png 00002648_1.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h21m55s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h21m07s14.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h22m19s208.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h22m23s1.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h22m47s235.png Chick Race-O-Rama.jpg ChickRSA.JPG ChickCarsGame.jpg InfiniteSeries McQueen 2.png ChickHicks.png Cars -2006--480p-BRrip-x264-StyLishSaLH.jpg Chick Hicks Poster.jpg Cars-chick-hicks.jpg|'Hostile Takeover Bank Chick Hicks' From Cars Dinoco_chick_hicks.jpg|'Dinoco Chick Hicks' From Lightning McQueen's nightmares ChickHicksDiecast.jpg|Diecast Dinoco chick hicks diecast.jpg|Dinoco Diecast Chick hicks piston cup.jpg|Diecast with Piston Cup ChickHicksMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters ChickHicksMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS DinocoChickHicksMEGABLOKS.jpg|Dinoco MEGA BLOKS Chick hicks Disney Store.jpg|Disney Store ChickHicksShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go ChickHicksTomica.jpg|Tomica Chick Hicks Fisher Price.jpg|Geotrax ChickKingWood.jpg|Wood ChickHicksStuntCars.jpg|Stunt Cars Chick Hicks Pin.jpg|Pin Chick Hicks Necklace.jpg|Necklane Chick Hicks Pressed Penny.jpg|Pressed Penny Chick Hicks Key Chain.jpg|Key Chain Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Racing cars Category:Video Games Characters Category:2006 Piston Cup Season Racers Category:Incarcerated Characters